Only Exception
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Sonny's dad? Based off of "Only Exception" by Paramore. Channy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…yet. But I do own Chad…or not .

Tawni and I walked into our dressing room after our rehearsal for a new sketch we were doing for So Random! that was about the three wise guys and the trip to the cheese-coco castle. I think it was Grady's idea. "Let's go shopping! We both need to get a new dress for Stephanie's party tomorrow. And I need some more Coco Mocco Coco." Tawni said.

"Ok, let me find my money." I said as Tawni left, probably to go flirt with someone. I was looking in my drawers for my secret stash shopping that I only used when I knew Tawni was going to make me buy something expensive. I looked in the bottom drawer. The money was sitting in there on an old scrapbook. I picked up the money but I also picked up a folded picture.

_**When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**_

I unfolded the picture and looked at it. It was and old picture of my mom and dad before they got married. They were just teenagers. It reminded me of my dad before he died in a car crash when I was 7. I remembered the pain I felt when they got divorced when I was 5. It was so long ago but it doesn't feel that way.

_**And my momma swore  
That she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**_

I remember how my dad broke my mom's heart by having an affair. She was heart broken and he regretted it. I didn't know what if all meant because I was only 5, but just like a lot of other people with divorced parents, I thought it was my fault. _****_

But Darlin...  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I got up with the money to go find Tawni. I kept the picture with me and I was looking at it. I was walking down the halls to the prop house, which is where she probably was, when I ran in to someone.

"Watch where your going, Sonny. I know you're jealous of me, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of this generation, but you don't need to kill me!" Chad said a little to dramatically. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now. I was kind of sad remembering about what happened so long ago.

"Not today Chad." I said weakly.

"What's wrong Munroe?" He asked. I sighed and decided to tell him about my parents while holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

_****_

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

"It's ok Sonny, they both seemed to love you a lot." Chad said, looking at me with those amazing blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them. He stared into my eyes, too, for at least 30 seconds. Then I blinked and looked away. He was amazing. _No Sonny, you can't fall in love and make the same mistake as your parents!_ I thought to myself.

"Sonny, do you want to go to a movie or something tonight?" Chad asked me.

_**Well you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

"I'd love to!" I said a little too excited. "But I can't, I have to go…help my mom with some good old spring cleaning!" I lied. I can't risk falling in love with him.

"Spring cleaning…in the fall…Sonny if you just don't want to go you can just say so." Chad said.

"I…I just can't." I said, running off past the prop house and outside. _What have I done?_ I thought and sat on the curb. And then I thought about Chad. He looked kind of disappointed when I ran off. Maybe he did really like me. And maybe I did really like him. _****_

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with Some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh  


I got up from the curb and ran back inside Condor Studios. I ran through the hallways and past the prop house. I saw Chad walking past the cafeteria. "Chad!" I called out. He turned around and smiled. I ran to his arms. "Yes, I'll go to a movie or something with you!" He chuckled and stared into my eyes again. We didn't stay like that for long though. After about 10 seconds, he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine._****_

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

We stayed like that for about a minute and then we needed air.

"I loved you since day one." He whispered.

_**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing**_

"You're my only exception." I said to quiet for him to hear.


	2. AN

Ello Mates! Thanks for reading my story and if you want to request a song you want me to do for a Sonny with a Chance Song fic then do it!


End file.
